


Foible

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, duel, red mage duel at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Another training duel between Syngigeim and Alisaie. It ends the usual way.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Foible

Swords rang out over the fields of Mor Dhona. Over a small crowd of curious onlookers, and one very invested Ayra, Syngigeim and Alisaie were in the midst of a fencers’ duel. Syngigeim dodged out of the way of a sword swipe. Alisaie was damn fast and Syngigeim was forced go on the defence. The problem for Alisaie was that her opponent had gotten _very_ good at dodging.

Alisaie was getting increasingly frustrated the longer Syngigeim dodged her strikes. It was getting much easier for Syngigeim to read her movements. Alisaie swiped from above, and Syngigeim moved her sword up to defect. With enough force behind it, Alisaie was forced to take a step back...and leave her selfwide open. Syngigeim took advantage and lunged for a light strike at Alisaie’s right side...

And then immediately felt a sword pointed at her chest. Alisaie was indeed quick.

Syngigeim raised her arms up. “Congratulations, you have beaten the Warrior of Light.”

Alisiae’s scowl remained. “Only because you held back.”

On the one hand, Alisaie wasn’t wrong about Syngieim holding back. On the other hand, this was meant as training for a specific skill and not a life and death situation. And Alisaie was far too harsh on herself. Syngeigeim knelt down in front of Alisaie and put a hand on her shoulder. “You genuinely beat me this time. Allow yourself the pride of victory.”

The small mutter in Aliasie’s voice and her looking away from Syngigeim told her  _no, I’m going to be stubborn and not do that!_ Sighing, Syngigeim stood up and followed Alisaie back to the Rising Stones. Maybe someday she’d be more kind to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Me (looking at Syngigeim): Hmm. This is pot calling the kettle black huh?
> 
> Syngigeim: You do realize that I am mostly based off of your own personality?
> 
> Me: -dramatic gasp-
> 
> (Also I suddenly realize that this is writer's cringe of having your character talk back at you in authors notes but will this stop me? Aboslutely not)


End file.
